The present disclosure relates to foldable structures for advertising displays, and more particularly, to such a structure formed of self-supporting sheet material which can be easily folded to form a compact package for storage and shipping and yet is easily assembled to provide a sturdy, self-supporting construction especially suited for display of advertising messages.
In so called “point of sale” advertising, where an advertising message is to be brought to the consumer in the shop or market where the advertised product is sold or services are provided, it is a regular practice of either the merchant or the supplier of the product or service to provide vivid, eye-catching displays closely adjacent to the supply of such products or services to attract the attention of the consumer. Generally, these displays are of the type that may be quickly set up and taken down by employees without special equipment or assistance.
One such class of advertising displays comprises advertising messages carried by a panel formed of paperboard, cardboard, or other similar self-supporting material which is held in a generally upright position by means such as an easel or a self-contained foldable support frame. The latter is particularly advantageous since it can be formed of the same material as the display panel, is generally lighter in weight and less bulky than separate supporting structures and is less expensive.
One such type of support frame consists of a sheet of paperboard which can be folded to form a channel of U-shaped cross section with the side panels of the channel being retained in that position by spacers and elastic bands. The frame and spacers may be flattened out and the frame folded to reduce its bulk for transporting. The display medium carried by the support frame comprises a plurality of separate panels secured to the reverse side of the support frame. Thus, when the side panels of the support frame are flattened, the frame may be folded in the longitudinal direction between the display panels to provide a package that is easily carried.
While such frames are portable and can be easily erected and collapsed, they still present certain drawbacks which detract from their utility and ability to present an advertising message of sufficient impact on potential consumers.
Another type of support frame includes flaps provided along a rear surface of the display panel. The flaps of the display panel. The flaps may be folded transversely to the panel to hold the display panel erect. However, the flaps have not been effectively utilized so as to contribute to the visual impact of the display, such flaps being limited to merely functioning as “legs” for the structure.
These prior art displays are unduly complex in design and manufacture and have structural weaknesses which limit the number of times they may be collapsed and erected without damage. Moreover, the construction of these displays requires that the advertising display be divided into completely separate panels with spaces therebetween, thereby limiting the format of the message carried by the the separate panels and detracting from the display's appearance and advertising impact.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a structure in which a continuous advertising display panel is supported in an upright position by a simple, sturdy support. There is a further need for a structure in which both the panel and support may be readily collapsed into a compact package and yet an additional need for a structure in which the structure is completely self-supporting in a reliable manner simply by unfolding it.